Uchiha Obito
Uchiha Obito byl ninja úrovně Chuunin, poprvé se v manze objevil v příběhu Kakashi Gaiden. Patřil dothumb|Mladý Uchiha Obito tříčlenného týmu, společně s Rin a Kakashim, pod vedením čtvrtého Hokage, Yondaime. Obito má podobné vlastnosti jako Naruto, pro své přátelé by udělal první i poslední a stejně jako Naruto je zamilovaný do členky svého týmu. Snaží se neustále soupeřit s dalším členem tohoto týmu a chce být uznáván. Spoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběh Během jedné mise je Rin unesena, ale Kakashi trvá na pokračování v misi. Obito však odmítá a rozhodne se zachránit Rin. Jelikož ale Obito řekne Kakashimu, že Kakashiho otec, Hatake Sakumo, by své přátele určitě šel zachránit, i kdyby to mělo ohrozit misi, Kakashi to pochopí a jde pomoct Obitovi zachránit Rin. Během záchrany Rin se podaří Obitovi aktivovat Sharingan. Kdy se zdá, že všechno jde dobře jeden záporák použije jisté jutsu, při kterém se začne bořit skála. Kakashiho zasáhne kámen do obličeje a Obito, ve snaze zachránit ho, je sám zasypán. Obito, který už ví, že zemře, nabídne Kakashimu svůj Sharingan, aby mohl porazit ninji a zachránit Rin. Jelikož Rin je lékařský ninja, implantuje Sharingan Kakashimu. Předtím než Obito zemřel, myslel na Kakshiho a Rin, protože si přál s nimi strávit více času. Obito má své jméno vytesáno na monumentu pro ninji, kteří padli v boji. Protože Kakashi navštěvuje pamatník každý den, přicházi pozdě na schůzky, a taky proto, že Obito vždy přicházel pozdě a vymýšlel si přihlouplé historiky. 'Obitovo přežití' thumb|Obitovo probuzení...Během války se ukázalo, že Obito přežil a byl to celou dobu muž s maskou, který se vydával za Uchihu Madaru. Když ho zasypali kameny, tehdy ještě žijící Uchiha Madara ho zachránil tím, že rozdrcené části jeho těla nahradil Hasiramovými buňkami. Obito se pomalu uzdravil a pozdji se vydal zachránit Kakashiho a Rin, když zjistil že jsou obklíčeni ninji z Mlžné. Když však dorazil na bojiště, už jen viděl jak Kakashi zabil Rin svým Chidori. Ve skutečnosti to ale bylo tak, že Mlžná Rin unesla, a pak do ní zapečetila Sanbiho. Poté, co ji Kakashi zachránil, se sama nabodla na jeho Chidori. Nicméně Obito se strašně rozzuřil a aktivoval se jeho Mangekyou sharingan. Pozabíjel všechny ninji z Mlžné, poté se vrátil za Madarou a souhlasil s jeho plánem Tsuki no me. Madara mu tedy předal pár posledních rad, a řekl mu, ať se od tohoto dne, až do dne jeho znovuoživení vydává za něj. Pak zemře. Obito později podněcuji Akatsuki k plánu Tsuki no mě, a po smrti Yahika se k němu Nagato s Konan přidají. 'Čtrvtá velká válka ninjů' thumb|left|152px|Odhalený Obito...Když Obito odhalil svou pravou identitu, bojuje pak s Narutem, i Kakashim. Mezitím, čeká, až se plně probere nekompletní Juubi. Když se to stane, společně s oživeným Madarou bojují proti alianci. Později dorazí nečekaná posila, Sasuke a všichni oživení Hokagové. Sasuke prohlásí, že změnil názor, a rozhodl se ochránit Konohu a stát se Hokagem. Naruto na to jen řekne, že Hokagem bude on. Přidává se k nim Sakura, a tým 7 je konečně znovu kompletní. Sakura pak odhaluje že dosáhla pečeti Byakugo, a konečně se vyrovnala Sasukemu a Narutovi. Společně bojují proti Juubimu, který se rozdělí na několik desátek menších monster. Naruto a Sasuke potom svým společným útokem, který kombinuje Narutův Rasenshuriken a Sasukeho Enton zaútočí přímo na Juubiho, ale ten nakonec odolá. Obito se chce poté stát Juubiho Jinchuurikim, ale Madara se snaží mu v tom zabránit. Obito ho ale nakonec překoná a zapečetí do sebe Juubiho, stává se tak jeho Jinchuurikim s neskutečnou silou. Aliance s ním pak bojuje plnou silou, a nakonec z něj společnými silami ocasé démony dostanou ven. Naruto pak zahlédne Obitovi vzpomínky a sny, kde uvidí, že se chtěl stát Hokagem a že je v podstatě stejný jako on. Poté ho přesvědčí, aby se k nim přidal. thumb|170px|Obito jako Jinchuuriki Juubiho Madara poté získá jeden Rinnegan, a konečně se plně oživí. Poté bojuje s Hashiramou, a když ho znehybní, stane se Juubiho Jinchurikim on. Chce získat od Obita druhý Rinnegan, ale ten se urputně brání a nakonec se postaví Madarovi tváří v tvář společně s Kakashim a prohlásí že je Uchiha Obito z Listové.